The Doll Maker is a Host
by xineedanexorcismx
Summary: Nari Choi was sure her family was rolling in their graves when she got roped into joining the host club with her friend Haruhi. At least it was still better than a strip club wasn't it? She was starting to wonder. OC x ? (This has mostly platonic relationships)


Nari thread her thin fingers through her short and thick auburn hair as she walked through the school gates. The only other student wearing regular clothes and not the uniform walked besides her, head low and eyes averted. Haruhi was fiddling with the edge of her brown sweater with anxious nerves, Nari slinging an arm around her shoulders to help her calm down.

"Jin Jeong Hae." Haruhi paused in worrying the edge of her father's old sweater to stare at her taller friend.

"Nari you know I still can't understand Korean all that well. Jin Jeong Hae is calm down right?"

"You're gonna destroy your favorite sweater at this rate and correct, you've gotten better over the years. I remember when we were younger and you could never understand me." She giggled as Haruhi rolled her eyes, effectively distracted from the eyes and whispers that followed them to their class.

"I'm starting to think they believe we can't hear them, what do you think?" Haruhi eyes hid behind the glare of her glasses while Nari's hid behind her thick and messy bangs as they reached the floor their class was on.

"I say screw 'em all! We've got a once in a lifetime chance and I say we enjoy all it has to offer us." Nari chirped, holding the door for Haruhi with a smile on her face. Haruhi snickered as they took two open seats next to each other.

Haruhi had pulled out her notebook and writing supplies, taking notes before the class even began as Nari scanned the room. She liked knowing the layout of any new room she was in, for her safety and Haruhi's should something happen. Nothing had ever actually happened but she always wanted to be better safe than sorry.

"What on earth are you even writing down? Class hasn't even started yet." Nari asked with a grin as she leaned over Haruhi's shoulder to read her notes. A short phrase was underlined on the first row and she read it silently.

'Ginger haired twins, seated on your side have been staring and whispering about us for the last five minutes.'

"Nice observation, I thought you hadn't noticed them to be honest." Naru muttered as she traced patterns on her desk with her finger.

Whatever Haruhi had been about to say was cut off by their teacher coming in, wearing a business suit and slick back brown hair.

"My name is Mr. Tanuki and I will be your teacher. As an icebreaker I want all of you to come up and say something about yourselves. It doesn't need to be much just a few sentences." Nari knew she had breathed in too quickly when Haruhi bumped her shoulder with a grin.

"Jin Jeong Hae." Haruhi whispered, Nari rolled her eyes with a smile. "Jin Jeong Hae." She repeated as she was called to speak.

She bowed to the class before flicked them a two finger salute, cocking her hip and flashing her signature smile.

"I'm Nari Choi. Lovely to meet 'cha. I'm the one of the honor students you pretty lot keep talking about and I'm here on an art scholarship. I hope we have a great year together."

Sitting back in her seat she noticed the blushing students staring at her with heart eyes. Nari knew her eyebrows must have been in her hairline by now as Haruhi tried not to snicker. She gently shoved her shoulder as Haruhi was called, her introduction short and sweet. It seemed the other students were also affected, silently squealing as they squirmed in their seats.

Nari really didn't pay attention to the twin boys as they introduced themselves, but she did notice the loud response from the girls.

'Ow, holy Shi-bal, I don't understand what the big deal is but their loud.' Nari thought, hand rubbing her ear to soothe the pain and Haruhi placed a hand on her bicep with a concerned look. Nari smiled, interlocking their fingers and nodded, eyes turning to the teacher, not noticing the girl's had changed their attention to them.

They spent most of the day like that, fingers intertwined and chuckling at jokes shared between the two of them. Classes went by fast, notes taken and tucked into their bags as they tried to search for a quiet place to study.

"This is the fourth library and it still isn't quiet, how?!" Haruhi was at her wits end as they walked down the hallway, trying to find a silent place to study.

"Damn all these rich people?" Nari asked, still holding her hand.

"Damn all these rich people." Haruhi nodded as she looked out the window at the empty blue sky, thoughts drifting to her mother. Nari noticed and curled an arm around her friend's shoulder and gave her a sad smile. She knew what the loss of family was like, could understand the grief she must of felt.

"Alright we'll try this room and if it isn't empty or quiet then we'll head home. Alright?" Nari steered her friend towards a door labeled 'Music Room Three'.

"Is this an abandoned music room?" Haruhi asked Nari as she grabbed the door handles in a firm grip.

"Well I don't hear anything so hopefully?" She questioned as she opened the door, a shower of rose petals falling down on them as a group of six boys spoke in unison.

"Welcome."

Nari was sure she could hear the blonde boy monologuing about how great and beautiful the Host Club was. How beautiful he was and all that but her focus was on Haruhi, who was pressing herself against the door with a look of pure horror.

"This is a Host club?!" Haruhi shrieked.

"Still better than a strip club?" Nari shrugged with a frown as she watched the boys with narrowed and untrusting eyes. The bewildered look Haruhi shot her was worth the stare she got from the other boys

"Oh wow, they're boys." The twins from their class spoke in such perfect unison that you would think they had practiced for hours as Nari tried not to laugh at Haruhi's flip out. A boy with short black hair and glasses that seemed to catch the light at every angle turned to the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these young men are in the same class as you, aren't they?"

"Yeah but the red haired boy won't talk to anyone besides him and he's too shy to act very sociably so we don't know much about them."

They shrugged as they answered, not understanding why Nari snickered evilly as they spoke.

'So they think we're boys?! Oh my god this is gold. I can't wait to see how they react when they realise we have boobs.' She thought.

Haruhi's eyes kept darting to and from the boys with panic filled eyes, Nari grabbing her bicep and tilted her head.

"Do you wanna just leave this weird dog and pony show?" She asked, ignoring the insulted look the blonde boy gave her.

"Oh, now that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Students." Nari was so tempted to curse the boy out that she was sure one of her hidden eye was twitching.

"A-ga-ri dak-chyo" She muttered under her breath before Haruhi punched her shoulder gently.

"That was a bit much don't you think?" She muttered.

"Really? Cause believe me I can think of much worse things to say. I mean there's byung-shin, chang-nyeo, am-chang, I've got plenty of options to choose from." She listed them off on her fingers with an evil grin on her face as Haruhi shook her head with a sigh.

"What? You two must be Haruhi Fujioka and Nari Choi. You're the exceptional honor students we've heard about." The tall boy with violet eyes stared at them as he spoke Haruhi froze from trying to open the door and staring at Nari to help her while she shrugged.

"How did you know my name?"

"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy.

You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka and Mr. Choi."

"Well ah-thank you? I guess." Haruhi looked confused and Nari rolled her eyes.

"Kam-sa-ham-ni-da." She muttered as she leaned against the door trying not to break down laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"You're welcome. You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka, Choi. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you two to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Was Haruhi's response before Nari muttered "Seconded." As the blonde boy continued his speech without hesitation.

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor men, to our world of beauty!"

"I'm outta here."

Haruhi made her way to the door and Nari almost stood up to walk before she and Haruhi were jumped and grabbed by a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes who looked excited.

"Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan, Nari-chan! You must be like superheroes or something. That's so cool!"

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student. And who are you calling Haru-chan?!"

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay."

The violet eyed boys words caused Haruhi to freeze and slowly turn to look at him as Nari almost broke down into a fight of laughter, covering her mouth as her shoulders shook. Oh the irony as she remembered when her cousin spent all her time flirting with Haruhi.

"Openly what?" Haruhi's voice was confused and annoyed as she locked eyes with Nari who was shaking heavily from suppressed laughter at the comment.

"Welp we both know that my cousin would love if you were!" Nari wheezed lightly as she shook.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?"

"I uh... I-It's not like that. I was just looking for a quiet place to study."

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say?" He cooed, holding her chin like he was about to kiss her.

In a fit of panic Haruhi jerked back, knocking into a stand placed in the center of the hall, causing the vase to fall from its place. Haruhi spun and tried to catch it before it could fall but missed by a centimeter. Her face fell as it shattered upon contact with the floor and Nari was by her side in seconds, all amusement gone within a moment.

"Awww. We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction."

"Oh, now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen."

Nari felt her eye twitch at the twins apathetic reaction and almost wanted smack them as she inspected Haruhi's hands for shards of the vase. She paused in silent confusion, staring at the shattered pieces on the ground. She slinked down and picked up a shard, pocketing it for later inspection.

Something about the shard was bothering her. It didn't look right. Too modern.

"What, eight million yen? How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in eight million? I'm gonna have to pay you back." She kept trying to count on her fingers as Nari held out her hand to help her up.

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform. What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?"

Nari was seriously considering telling those twins to shut up. Their obnoxious voices were hurting her ears.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?"

The blonde boy, Tamaki, was pointing at Haruhi as he declared his next words with vigor. His voice was loud and so bloody obnoxious. Nari thought about smacking him as well from the ache she felt setting into her head at the loud voices.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you're the host club's dog."

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess with me Nari."

Both Nari and Haruhi walked down the hall back to the host club, both holding brown paper bags of groceries to their chests. Nari perked her head to Haruhi and smiling warmly at her with a soft grin.

"Don't blame yourself, I made my choices by myself Haruhi. I'm sorry I let you hit that stupid vase."

Haruhi almost responded but Nari held the door open for her, allowing her into the host club and closed the door behind her. As she followed Haruhi to set down their loads she listened to the conversations around her and rolled her eyes at the things she heard. Her focus was Tamaki as he was fawned on by the other girls in the room as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Tamaki, what's your favorite song?"

"What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course."

"I baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?"

"Only if you'll feed it to me, darling."

"Oh, how are you so dreamy."

"May I have a word with you, Tamaki? I've recently heard the host club's keeping little kittens without a pedigree."

She had groomed long red hair that pooled to her waist as she spoke, holding a teacup to her lips. Before they approached them Nari whispered something rather smugly in her ear causing her to snicker.

"We may not have a pedigree but at least _we_ don't have mange."

"I don't know if I'd call them that. Speak of the devils. Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglets. Did you get everything on our list?"

He smiled as he wagged his finger in their faces, yanking it away quickly when Nari pretended to snap her jaw at it. Drama queen, did he think she would actually bite him?

"What? Piglet?"

"Bacon or teacup?" Nari tilted her head

"What?"

"What?"

Nari was snickering at Haruhi's confused look and turned her head to Tamaki when she heard his voice.

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?"

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee."

"...Coffee?"

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." Was her response while Nari groaned with her face in her hands at their stupidity.

"It's instant?" Was the guest's question as they tilted their heads.

"Wow, I've heard of this before. It's commoners' coffee. You just add hot water."

"I didn't know there was such a thing."

"So, it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Was the glasses boys comment on the matter and Nari, who had just taken her head out of her hands facepalmed.

"One hundred grams for three hundred yen?" Hikaru asked.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru noted.

Nari felt her eye twitch as Haruhi started to get more and more annoyed. She bumped her shoulder with Haruhi's to try to calm her down but both were close to their breaking points.

"I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee."

"No, I'll keep it. I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this coffee! All right, Haruhi and Nari, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee."

"I hate all these damn rich people." Haruhi and Nari stared at each other in amusement for a few seconds before both went to collect the items to make the coffee. Nari paused mid step when heard the redhead speak and felt herself become increasingly annoyed with each word from her ruby lips.

"Oh, Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it. I'm sorry. I was talking to myself."

"Ji-ral-ha-ne." She muttered as she walked with Haruhi to deal with the coffee

"Haruhi! Nari!"

"I'm coming."

"Here."

"We've literally been right here." Nari muttered.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki exclaimed, eyes bright.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff."

"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me."

The girls were staring at their teacups with almost scared expressions and Nari paused to watch them drink it.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" He held her in a downwards sweep, one of her legs high in the air as the other girls swooned behind them.

"Oh, well then, I would drink it."

"This is ridiculous." Haruhi's voice was deadpan as she watched.

"Haruhi can you smack me? I need to reset so I don't lose any more brain cells. Also can't they all see her crotch?" Nari asked, arms loosely crossed across her chest as she picked at her hoodie.

Nari walked to the twins table and heard the tail end of a story by one of them. She delivered the coffee on her tray, taking the used cups to have them to be washed. She paused when she saw their 'brotherly love' act and snorted when Haruhi walk by her with an annoyed expression.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed."

"Hikaru, don't tell them that story. I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." He whispered as the two of them got close to each others faces that they could kiss.

"I've never seen brotherly love quite like that." The costumers swooned and squealed.

"What are they so excited about? I just don't get it."

Nari bumped shoulders with her snickering in amusement as she spoke.

"God my cousin would love it if you acted this way with her wouldn't she?"

Haruhi facepalmed at the girl's smirking face before smaking her in the back of the head as she remembered when her friends cousin would flirt with her relentlessly. It had been a rather odd thing to experience for both of the girls.

"Sorry, we're running late." Muttered the boy that had tackled them either as he got a piggy back ride from the tall boy with shaggy black hair. He was tall, around her height, maybe a little shorter than her with a muscular build.

"Hello, Honey! Hey, Mori!" The girls chirped happily.

"We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!"

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." He yawned in a cute way, rubbing his eyes with a fist.

"So cute!"

"Is that boy really a third year student?"

Nari gave her the stink eye as Haruhi spoke, crossing her arms on her chest with an annoyed look. Hell she was much taller than almost all other people and she was in the same grade as Haruhi.

"Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Mori-senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

Suddenly both Haruhi and Nari were grabbed and spun by Honey. When Honey stood he paused and stared at Nari for a few seconds before he broke out a large smile.

"Nari-chan! Are you taller than Takashi?"

Nari didn't have time to respond before he continued talking.

"Haru-chan! Nari-chan! Hey, Haru-chan, Nari-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?"

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake."

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?"

"I'm not into bunnies."

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"

Haruhi held the bunny with a frown, staring intently at the pink plush fabric and black eyes before she looked back at Honey.

"I guess he is kinda cute, huh?"

Nari saw his eyes widen with realization and she smirked when it finally dawned on him about Haruhi's gender. She didn't think they were ever going to figure it out. His eyes darted to her and she pressed a single finger to her lips in a 'shush' motion a grin on her face.

"Take good care of him, okay?"

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He is the king. His request rate is seventy percent."

The black haired boy pushed up his glasses with a frown on his sharp features. Nari glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes as she fixed her hair mindlessly.

"What's this world coming to?" Haruhi asked as she slumped.

"Seriously just smack me. My brain cells would prefer suicide to this torture." Nari muttered blankly.

"And in order for you to pay off your eight million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran Host Club's dogs until you graduate. I'm sorry, I meant our errand boys. You can try to run away if you two want to, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers. By the way, do you have a passport?"

"Shut it glasses." Nari murmured in a cold tone as she filled the cup in front of him without a thought of him hearing her. She really just didn't care anymore. She swore she saw his eye twitch but she ignored him in favor of glaring at Tamaki when she heard Haruhi yelp in surprise.

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." He blew air onto her neck, Haruhi jerking forwards with her hand on her neck, the other clutching Usa-chan to her chest like a lifeline.

"Please don't do that again."

Nari stood next to Haruhi, fixing her hair and pushing her glasses back into the correct place as she hummed. She shot Tamaki a dirty look when he next spoke.

"You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." Haruhi grumbled.

"Ditto." Nari said.

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me." He flaunted.

"I just don't think it's all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this."

"I personally just don't really see a reason to care. I have no modesty or want to be fawned over by girls, it just isn't my thing."

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it? It's not often that god creates a perfect person like moi! Beautiful both inside and out."

He was becoming more flamboyant with every sentence and Nari was getting more annoyed as was Haruhi.

"Say what?"

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this, Haruhi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world.

And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things."

"There's a word to describe people like him."

"Unpalatable?" Nari quipped.

"Close" Haruhi respond

"That's why I started this club in the first place. I did it for those who are starved for beauty."

"What is it?"

"For those working day and night, pursuing beauty. And..."

"Oh man, I wish I could remember that word."

Nari was holding her hands over her mouth as she tried not to break down into fits of laughter.

"I've chosen to share my expertise with you. Here's a tip. When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion. And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlemen do not make uncouth sounds. Besides..."

"Maybe, a pain in the neck? No. There's something that fits him perfectly." Haruhi muttered as she tuned out his monolougue.

"...But above all else, Haruhi, Nari, you must remember..."

He turned his head in a over the shoulder glance at Haruhi.

"...how effective a glance to this side can be."

"Huh, I got it."

"Oh, did I strike a chord?"

Haruhi was slamming her fist on her open palm as the word she looking for popped into her head.

"Obnoxious." Nari broke down into fits of laughter when Tamaki looked like he had been slapped in the face. She was shaking as she tried to quiet down but couldn't stop laughing. Words were thrown around as she wheezed but she didn't notice them, too focused on stopping her giggles.

"Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend." He exclaimed as Nari finished her fit of laughter.

"Well, he got over that quick." Haruhi murmured.

The twins were talking to over the over enthusiastic Tamaki as Nari shook her head in exasperation.

"Boss."

"Call me king!"

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting..."

"...but he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know.

He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, it'll help."

Kaoru started and Hikaru finished as he suddenly tugged Haruhi's glasses off her face and stood shell shocked at her face without them. They were shoved out of the way as Tamaki stared down at her as she shrieked.

"Hey, I need those! I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school."

"How? You really need to remember to take care of those." Nari snorted as she subconsiously reached up to touch her eye.

Tamaki snapped his fingers as he spoke to the other hosts in the room.

"Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Got it."

"Kyoya, my hair stylist. Mori-senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses."

"What about me, Tama-chan?"

"Honey-senpai."

"Yes, sir!"

"You...go have some cake."

Honey sulked as Haruhi was dragged away by the twins and the other hosts ran off.

"It's just us, Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were too busy."

"Can I join you Honey-senpai?"

Nari tilted her head with a soft smile on her face as she stood next to the pouting boy.

"Of course! Do you like strawberry cake Nari-chan?"

Honey watched with a bright smile on his face as he offered her a piece of cake. Nari nodded as she sat down, smiling as he handed her the piece of cake.

Tamaki walked behind her and almost grabbed her black and pastel blue patchwork hoodie before a knife was pointed at his face as Nari smiled, her teeth looking sharper than they were.

"Touch my hoodie, _I skin you alive_." Her voice was dripping with venom as Tamako frantically nodded as he backed slowly.

"Good! Now scram." Tamaki was gone in seconds as he ran to hide behind Kyoya while Nari turned back to her cake with a much kinder smile on her face. Before either could say anything Haruhi walked back into the room.

Nari hopped up and tackled her side in a hug with a bright smile as she admired how her new look.

"Looking good Haruhi!"

"If you say so Nari, I feel kinda stupid."

"Nonsense Haruhi! You look even better than the festival we went to a few years back. That was so fun!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes as Hikaru and Kaoru handed Nari a uniform as well and started shoving her into the changing rooms. After a few minutes she came back still wearing her clothes with the twins holding the uniform with a terrified and traumatized looks on their faces.

"I warned you not to touch my damn hoodie but nobody ever listens do they?"

"Who knows, maybe they'll draw in some customers." Haruhi turned to look at Tamaki and Kyoya while Nari shrugged her hoodie down so it rested on her elbows. Nari quirked an eyebrow at what Tamaki respond with as Haruhi sweat dropped.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking. Our errand boys are moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are official members of the host club. I will personally train you to be first-rate hosts. If you can get one hundred customers to request your services, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt."

"A host?" Haruhi squeaked as Nari rolled her eyes as hard and obviously as she could.

Haruhi was sitting at a table with a few girls with Nari sitting next to her, fiddling with a ring on her left hand.

"So, tell me, Haruhi. Do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" A brunette asked Haruhi with a smile on her face.

"I'm curious Nari. What kind of products do you use on your skin?" One asked Nari as she tried to look at her face from behind her auburn locks.

"Yeah, it's so pretty." Another girl echoed

"So why did you join the host club, Haruhi?"

Haruhi and Nari shared a look as they gave a quick nod between them. They had a perfect story to tell the guests to garner their attention.

"I see. Your mother was sick and passed away ten years ago. Who does the chores around the house?"

"Oh, I do them myself. My mother taught me. She was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood, but dad and I have managed to make it through okay."

"That's so sad Haruhi. What about you Nari, why did you join the host club?"

"It's sorta the same with me. Except I don't really have memories to remember them by. There was a house fire after I was brought home. Got thrown around different homes before landing in the one I'm in now. But I try to focus on now instead of then, so I can still make others happy, ya' know?"

Nari flashed an innocent smile and cocked her head at the blushing girls, causing them to turn scarlet as they cooed over her.

"So...uh..."

"Is it okay if tomorrow..."

"...We request to sit with you again?"

The three guests asked timidly, making both Haruhi and Nari grin happily.

"Yeah, I really appreciate that, ladies." Haruhi said.

"That'd be so nice! We'd love to learn more about you." Nari chirped happily.

"Why are they so popular?" Tamaki was staring at them over the edge of the love seat he was on, watching Nari throw her arms around Haruhi's neck in dramatically flirtatious fashion before they both started laughing and snickering.

"They're both naturals." Kyoya spoke.

"No training needed." Hikaru and Kaoru commented.

"Have you forgotten about me?" Ayanokoji asked as she sipped her tea in snooty fashion. Tamaki turned his head to look at her as he sat back in her seat with a charming smile on his face as they spoke.

"Oh, no, sorry princess. I'm just a little bit concerned about our newest hosts."

"Well, that's obvious, Tamaki. You sure have been keeping an eye on them."

"Of course, I have to. I'm training them to be gentlemen like me. Haruhi, Nari, come here for a

minute." Called causing Nari to scowl and roll her eyes as Haruhi stood up, offering her hand to Nari.

"Yeah?" Nari yawned and rolled her eyes.

"What's up?"

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, princess Ayanokoji." He gestured to the lady and Nari narrowed her eyes in distrust.

"Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ban-gap-sum-ni-da" Nari bowed at the waist calmly.

"That was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good, amazingly good!"

"H-hey!" Nari yelped as she was shoved when Tamaki grabbed the girl and spun her in a circle as she struggled. "Nimmy-ship-hal-nom!"

"Oh, Tamaki." The red head princess said as she stared at the scene in front of her with wide eyes.

"Oh, you're so cute!" He squealed loudly.

"Mori-senpai! Help me!" Haruhi shrieked as she fought to escape his hold as Nari sat, dazed on the floor. Mori glared before suddenly appearing at Haruhi's side, picking her up out of Tamaki's arms, eyes widening and lips parting as he held her. Nari slowly pulled herself to her feet, still slightly dazed from the fall. She was rubbing her head, not seeing Mori giving her a scrutinizing look as Haruhi stared at him.

"Mori-senpai, you really didn't have to go that far. Come on, little one. Let daddy give you a big hug." Tamaki cooed as he tried to hug Haruhi again before Nari hit him in the back of the head with a thick book.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He yelped, loudly.

"That's for shoving me to the floor you jackass." Nari muttered as she rubbed her lower back with a wince. "Hey Haruhi? Where's your bag?" She asked, noticing it was gone.

Haruhi facepalmed as she walked towards the door with a grunt.

"I'll be right back." She muttered as she walked out the clubroom door, Nari sitting on the edge of Kyoya's lounge. Nari reached up under her hair to wipe her eye as she stretched out her legs.

"Shouldn't you be hosting some customers?" He asked blankly as he typed away on his computer.

"Shouldn't you stop trying to access my sealed student files? Cause it's illegal if you get found out." Nari sassed as Kyoya paused . "Also it only counts if they request Haruhi and I'm not Haruhi."

"How did you know about that?" His voice was cold as she rolled her eyes behind her hair.

"I'm a lot of things but blind isn't one of them. Also why don't you, oh I don't know, ask me what you're so curious about?" She shrugged as she pulled out a bottle of eye drops from her bag and let a few drops fall on her finger before it disappeared back behind her hair. "Worst case scenario I just won't tell you, best case you get a few answers to the questions you have. Only thing is I get to ask a few questions as well."

"Why do you keep rubbing your eye?" He asked after a few beats of thoughtful silence. So he was willing to play with her huh? Most didn't want to. Maybe this could be fun.

"I have issues with dry eyes, nothing too special. Are you near or farsighted?" Her voice was calm as Kyoya stared at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"I'm mostly just curious that's all." She shrugged and tilted her head in thought. "Also it's better to ask simple and stupid questions instead of yelling 'TELL ME YOUR SECRETS'."

"They're bifocal to correct an eye issue that runs in my family. Why do you refuse to wear the school uniform?"

Nari pulled off her hoodie with a snort and dropped it over his shoulders, giggled when he grunted in surprise from the weight. It was warm from Nari's body heat and soft, possibly plush, Kyoya barely refrained from petting the fabric.

"Weighted hoodie, helps to keep my anxiety in check so I ya'know have a panic attack or the like."

"Anxiety?" He questioned as he closed his laptop.

"Ah ah ah, that's two questions. Do you have any siblings?" She asked, smirking when she saw he hadn't tried to move her hoodie.

"I'm the youngest of four. Two brothers and a sister. You?"

" I'm the second youngest in a group of five. Two brothers and two sisters. No genetic relations to any of them though. Do you get along with your siblings?" She started picking the nail polish off of her nails compulsively.

"I don't see my brothers much due to business trips. I get along with my older sister but she's getting married so I don't see her too often, what about you?" Nari hummed in thought as she messed with her ring in thought, eyes going distant.

"My younger sister adores me, my older brother hates me with a burning passion, older sister is nice but distant and the oldest brother is really nice. Don't see him much anymore but he's a sweetheart. Do you like the person your sisters marrying?"

"He's… Nice, I suppose. Bad at talking. Why does your brother hate you?" Nari didn't a chance to respond before Tamaki entered and announced the club was closing for the day.

Nari grabbed her bag and darted out the door, forgetting her hoodie as she waved quickly before slipping out to find where Haruhi went. Kyoya rolled his eyes and grunted at the added weight that sat on his shoulders. Just how heavy was this thing? I felt like almost 11kg if not more. He tugged the hoodie off his shoulders and folded it, shoving it into his bag with the intent of returning it tomorrow.

_(The next day in the club room)_

Nari once again was sitting on the edge of the couch Kyoya sat on, her hoodie back on her shoulders as she held a camcorder in her hands as she filmed the scene in front of her. Ayanokoji was sitting across from Haruhi with a tight smile as she sipped her tea as they talked.

"What are you filming them for?" Kyoya asked as he watched her from the corner of his eye while once again typing on his computer.

"I don't trust that girl. She has been nothing but rude and insulting to both me and Haruhi and now she wants to have a civil conversation? I don't buy it. Besides she has a silver spoon shoved so far up her ass you can see it when she talks." Nari hissed as she focused the camera.

"You don't really trust people do you?" Kyoya asked as he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her long legs.

"Yeah that's fair." She chirped, snapping her eyes back to the two girls. Ignoring the eye roll she got in response she filmed the interaction, growling lowly when the girl yanked Haruhi onto her. Nari handed Kyoya her camcorder as the twins poured two drinks onto them, for whatever reason.

Nari stalked forwards as the redhead yelled about Haruhi attacking her, freezing up when she saw Nari. Her fist was clenched at her side and a cold sneer turned the edges of her lips as she stared down at the girl. Tamaki was shoved lightly out of the way as Nari used her height to tower over the short girl.

"What is going on." Nari's voice was a commanding growl, leaving no room for argument.

"Haruhi just assaulted me." Ayanokoji squeaked as she trembled under the intensity of the look Nari was giving her. Nari stalked forwards like a predator about to attack and tilted her head with a nasty smile.

"That's what you're gonna go with huh? Shame I thought we could make this fun." Nari mocked coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"Ayanokoji. I have you on video grabbing Haruhi and yanking him onto you. So really you were the one performed assault, destruction of private property and possible assault with a deadly weapon if you throw that teacup."

Nari's voice was robotic and cold as she watched the redhead squirm under her hidden gaze, seeing how badly she had been caught. Ayanokoji was clutching a teacup in her handas she glared at her, trying to intimadate her. She walked away when she saw Tamaki's stern look and walked towards Haruhi, helping them up with a smile.

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?"

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" She looked even more upset by the sentence glaring at him.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

"But why, Tamaki? You idiot!" She yelled as she ran out of the room.

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all. Your quota is now one thousand!"

"One thousand?" Haruhi squeaked as she stared at him as Nari felt her blood boil in her veins from rage. How the hell was any of that been Haruhi's fault?!

Haruhi was talking to the rest of the hosts as Nari sat on the piano bench, staring at the expensive piano behind her. Maybe it could help her calm down? Her eyes looked at her left hand, covered in a black compression glove as she took a slow breath.

She saw Kyoya hand Haruhi a bag with a spare uniform as they followed her towards the changing room. Nari heard Tamaki shrieking as she opened the piano cover, staring at the polished ivory keys.

"Wait if you're a girl... Is Nari a girl too?!" Tamaki's voice carried easily as he stared at Haruhi in the girls uniform.

"Yeah, you couldn't tell? Why do you think she was laughing so hard when you said we were boys. She thought your 'Stupidity was hilarious' was how she had phrased it." Haruhi used air quotes as she rolled her eyes in fondness.

"Oh! Hikaru, Kaoru she wanted me to tell you something." She held up a finger and smiled at them. "She said tell them 'Sorry for adding you two to my 'people I've traumatized list.'"

The twins opened their mouths to respond when they paused turning to look towards the main room. Haruhi paused when she heard the sound of the grand piano being played slowly from the next room. The song was slow and drawn out but pretty and simple over all. She walked out to see Nari chewing on her lips as she moved her left hand, her right keeping up the pace without much effort.

The song continued for another six minutes as the hosts watched, everyone but Haruhi surprised. None of them had known she played and Tamaki looked excited as she finished the song and rubbed her left hand, wincing lightly at the phantom pain. Haruhi sat on the bench Nari staring at the ugly yellow dress in surprise.

"Ah. So that's what they were planning. You don't look bad in yellow I guess." Nari mumbled as she hissed in pain.

"Didn't your therapist tell you not to strain your hand?" Haruhi looked concerned as she watched her rub her fingers. Nari giggled in response.

"Heh heh, she can't stop me, besides it makes me suffer not her. And I'm about to murder a chang-nyeo and I'm pretty sure that's illegal around here."

"Who's the hoe?" Haruhi rolled her eyes as Nari glared at the piano.

"Blondie pissed me off. Royalily." Nari grunted. Tamaki looked hurt by she didn't see him, eyes focused on the piano.

"How?" Haruhi swore she blood from how hard Nari was biting her lip but was pulled away from that when she saw Nari digging her nails into her hands.

"How the fuck is anything that spoiled prissy little bitch did your fault. She made her own choices based on her jealousy and her actions led to you almost getting hurt, was that anyone's fault but her own? No. She knew what she was doing was wrong and still chose to do it anyway. Nothing about that is your fault!"

Nari was sure she was shaking in repressed anger by the end of her rant, hands clenched so hard, bloody crescent moons we left in her palms. She wiped her hand on her black leggings, grabbing her bag and walking out of the club, ignoring everyone else.

"I need to start heading home before it gets too dark. I'll see you tommorow." She muttered as she paused to look over her shoulder at them.

It was getting late and she wanted to be home before it got too dark out, considering the fact that she walked to school and back. Pausing at the door she felt her bag shift and opened the flap, staring back at a pair of wide green eyes.

Nari was sure she laughing as her shoulders shook, picking the large calico cat out of her bag and holding him as she slung bag over her shoulder. The cat purred loudly as it curled around her other shoulder, staring at the bewildered hosts. They swore he stuck his tongue out at them as she walked out the door.

Hikar summed up everyone thoughts in one sentence.

"What just happened?"


End file.
